


Jealous Orchard

by zestydevil



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Eventual Relationships, I love Janet, Insecure Tony, Jealous Steve, Jealously, Loki is another favorite, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Natasha and janet, Oblivious Tony, Pining, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, are The brotp, no powers au, so much, so much pining you could create a gotdamn pine tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestydevil/pseuds/zestydevil
Summary: Steve, being the *great* friend he is ditches Tony during their summer vacation.Tony, understandably is quite mad.Tony, being the petty person he is has been ignoring Steve.Steve, is quite upset about this.Stephen, is the cute new kid who went to school with Tony.Steve, has no chance against this new kidTheir friends, like to schemeBased off ofthis postbyLovelyirony





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ditch your friends, kids
> 
> The short story
> 
> Also: unbeta-ed. Message me at yellownbuzzy on tumblr if you’d like to be a beta :)

_Steve: God I’m an idiot_

_Bucky: Yes we’ve established this dude_

_Sam: Multiple times_

_Steve: Buuucky  
Steve: Not you too Sam_

_Natasha: Oh no what have you done this time_

_Steve: Well..._

_Bucky: this can only end in disaster_

_Sam: does this have to do with why tonys been ignoring you_

_Sam: does it??_

_Bucky: let the man type Sam_

_Steve: I was going to join Tony during the final two weeks of summer break. But I ditched him. He was pretty hurt since he didn’t want to be with his parents alone the whole break. But I ditched him! Ughhhh I am such a shitty friend_

_Natasha: I’d disagree but that was a shitty thing to do_

_Steve: Ugh_ _Steve: You’re right_

_Natasha: As always_

_Steve: And now Tony won’t talk to me!_

_Bucky: why is he so upset about you ditching him?_ Bucky: honestly that seems quite petty to be so upset about 

_Sam: why did you ditch him even_

_Steve: Because I promised! He and his parents aren’t very close so he wasn’t looking forward to summer vacation_ _Steve: My ma was traveling and I said I’d go with her_ _Steve: She told me not to even! It was as if she knew what was bout to happen_

_Bucky: oh Steve_ _Bucky: bad idea to not listen to your ma_

_Sam: well someone’s done fucked up_

Steve sighed and put down his phone. His friends had confirmed his mistake. He fucked up. Real bad. Sure ditching your friend is bad. But when you’re supposed to be across country. And it’s for two weeks. And you completely ghost said friend? That’s real bad. Now school had started for a week and Tony was no longer speaking to him. And might never again. 

“You really mucked up, didn’t you.” Bucky said sitting down next to Steve. Their dorm was small. Large enough for two twin sized beds and two desks with enough walking room. A dirty shade of off-white and one window with half broken curtains, it wasn’t as nice of a dorm you would think you’d be getting with such a prestigious school. 

Yet here the two were. Back in their third year of this shitty dorm.

“Yeah I really did,” Steve sighed yet again.

“I just wish he’d let me talk to him.” 

“And say what?” Bucky mused with a skeptical face on.

“Oh I don’t know maybe that I’m an asshole who doesn’t deserve to be his friend yet wishes he’ll take me back?” 

“God, Steve you sound like a heart broken ex.”

“I basically am Buck!” Steve layed down on his bed with his hands over his eyes. He didn’t know how to fix this. Steve had never been one for emotions. From time to time him and Bucky talked about girls or guys. But they never _really _talked about emotions. He only talked about it with his ma.__

__Steve could only hope the second week would be better._ _

__he doubted it, but he could still hope._ _

__————————_ _

__Tony could not stand Steve at this current moment_ _

__No, no. That was an understatement. Steve could go jump off of a cliff and Tony wouldn’t bat an eyelash. (although deep down he knew he was lying to himself)_ _

__Tony thought he was being completely reasonable. Steve ditched him! His father didn’t even believe that he was coming, so when he was right? Not fun._ _

__“Tony it’s been ages since you’ve talked to Steve!” Janet dramatically draped herself over the table, much to everyone else’s annoyance._ _

__It was currently lunchtime and Jan had sat down with them at their nerd table. She would sit anywhere as long as she was acquaintances with one of them. It was hard not to be friends with her. While her bubbly personality could often come off as too much, it was oddly charming._ _

__Tony simplied rolled his eyes at her comment and went back to his book. He was not in the mood to talk about Steve. He didn’t want to talk about Steve ever, preferably._ _

__“Jan’s right. The two of you were practically attached to the hip last year. Did he dump you?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk. Tony threw a pencil at him._ _

__“Seriously Tony. I am concerned! Whenever Steve walks into a room you stare at him with a weird mixture of lust and sadness. It’s pretty creepy.” Jan said. Tony wish he hadn’t thrown his pencil earlier so he could throw it at Janet._ _

__“Now, Tony don’t get all sulky on me, it’s true! What did Steve ever do to you?” Janet asked, tilting her head. Tony sank down in his chair avoiding her eyes..._ _

__Steve had done a lot to him. Both good and bad._ _

__Bruce had put down his book, now concerned with the conversion and also now looking at Tony._ _

__“Tony?” Bruce tried to make eye contact, yet Tony wouldn’t look. He couldn’t._ _

__“Do I have to fucking fight someone?” Loki narrowed his eyes. Loki, although scrawny was also quite strong. It happens when you have six feet of brawn as a brother._ _

__“No, no! It’s just...complicated.” Tony didn’t want to explain to them what happened. Tony knew Jan and Loki would fight anyone for him. Although the feeling was mutual, he didn’t want them to fight Steve. He, no matter what he told himself cared for Steve. A lot. Like a lot, a lot. Which was scary. He could count the people he cared for one his fingers. So when he found someone he cared for? Fucking terrifying._ _

__So he cared for Steve. Even if Steve was an asshole, who ditched out on plans and probably never even liked him and really wanted to get into his pants, or worse was only friends with him for his money and status._ _

__And he spiraling again. Great! Truly, fan-fucking-tastic._ _

__The shrill sound of the bell rang._ _

__“Saved by the bell,” he mumbled while collecting his things. He just wanted to get to his next class. After that he only had to classes left. Then the school day was over and he didn’t have to think about Steve!_ _

__Until he remembered Steve was also in this class._ _

__Yet another reason to hate English. Tony was starting to wish it was still lunch._ _

__“Don’t you have your next class with Steve?” Bruce asked. Tony was half wondering how Bruce knew that, but it wasn’t surprising. Bruce picked up on every detail, no matter how big or small._ _

__Such as what classes he had, and with who._ _

__Tony groaned and hit his head on the table._ _

__Tony picked up all his stuff and shoved it in his bag. English has never been his favorite class. Especially not now. It might have been bearable if Janet, or someone he knew was in it. But, nope! Of course not._ _

This was going to be one long year.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go to English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the title of this story is an out of context panic! at the disco lyric

English. No one liked English. Especially when it’s AP English. Well someone out there had to like English. As the probability of no one on Earth liking English was implausible.

Also Jan liked English. and other people he knew. So yeah. Some people liked English. But Tony couldn’t understand why. Sure the reading aspect of it was fine. Tony enjoyed reading. Although Ms. Wolf’s choices were terrible and boring, which takes the fun out of it. But anything that had to do with writing? Tony hated.

It’s not that he was bad at writing. It was boring writing about the ‘deeper’ meanings about a book that should be quite simple, and not at all multi-dimensional.

Tony walked into the English room and sat down. The classroom was covered in posters. A mix of inspirational, informational, and posters of dogs. AP English was one of his smaller classes, with only fifteen or so students.

Tony found his desk in the back and sat down. He was one of the few that had a table to himself and he very much appreciated that. He didn’t like the random small talk that came with sitting next to other people. 

Slowly everyone trickled into the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve look his way while sitting down at his table. He sat too close to him for his liking, but they didn’t sit next to each other. So it could be worse. 

Steve was another reason so hate English. He couldn’t think about it without Steve popping into his mind. Steve always had a way with words. When Steve spoke they always sounded sweet and flowed so naturally out of his mouth. Flowed, like honey dripping off a spoon. He could make anything sound delightful. Tony loved listening to Steve for hours, upon hours. Hearing his voice was addictive. Tony didn’t know what addiction was like. But if he had to guess, he wood guess would Steve. Steve was addicting. You met him and he left you wanting more. And when you didn’t have him. What else could you think about?

Steve had a way with words that Tony never had. Tony spoke bluntly and got to the point. He didn’t know how to use flowery language. While Steve’s voice was charming and comparable to a silk nightgown, Tony would compare his own to a wool sweater. Uncomfortable and no one liked it.

Tony realized he had been spacing out, once the bell rang. 

Ms. Lester was standing in front of the class with a new kid. He was a tall, cute brunet, who had a somber look on his fac-

Oh my god it was Stephen. Stephen Strange. Like his dorky middle school friend Stephen Strange. He had one hell of a glow up. He was tall now, around six feet. His acne had cleared up and he looked much more mature.

“Good afternoon everyone. This is Stephen, he’s new here. Let’s see...you can sit next to...Tony,” Stephen walked to the back of the classroom and sat down next to him.

“Hello Stephen.”

“Nice to see you again, Tony.”

“Not to be blunt, but to be completely blunt, you had quite the glow up,” Tony smirked while looking Stephen up and down. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself Tony.”

Tony supposed Stephen wasn’t wrong. The last time they saw each other was in eighth grade. Tony was smaller than everyone, being three years younger than everyone. Now Tony was still pretty short but you couldn’t tell as much that he was younger than everyone.

”So you’re going here now?” 

“Yep. Mom wanted to send me off to some boarding school so what other one could I choose?” Stephen said, as if going to any other school was completely off the table.

“Well you choose well.” Tony winked at him, then went back to listening to the teacher.

Except he couldn’t listen because Stephen was sitting next to him. He would fit so well into their friend group! 

Jan would love him. She liked most people, really. He knew what it was like growing up with parents who cared more about their status, than there children like Tony and Jan. 

Stephen has always been witty, witty enough to keep up with Loki. 

He he was also very smart, so he could keep up with Bruce and him. Stephen would fit right in.

 

Maybe English wouldn’t be so bad.

————

Steve _loved_ English. Out of all of his classes this one was his favorite. Something about words just...fascinated him. While he wasn’t much of a talker he was definitely a writer.

As Steve walked into the English room he saw Tony in the back of the classroom. Early to class, as usual. He went to his desk and sat down. Although it was his favorite class, he really didn’t like how often they took notes. But that did leave him with time to doodle, so one good thing about that.

Steve was glad Tony was in his class, yet it was more of a bittersweet thing.

Tony sat near him which was a blessing and a curse. A blessing, as he was near Tony. A curse as he couldn’t talk to Tony. It pained him to be so close, yet unable to say anything.

God he was pathetic. Bucky was right about heartbroken ex thing. They weren’t even dating was the sad part. Steve’s giant crush took this as a rejection so yes, he had been sulking. 

The final bell rang, signaling class was starting. Steve looked up form his notebook and saw a kid, who looked unfamiliar, talking to Ms. Lester.

She got up from her desk and got up into the front of the class. 

“Good afternoon everyone. This is Stephen, he’s new here. Let’s see...you can sit next to...Tony,”

The room was filled with quiet whispers as Stephen sat next to Tony. They started whispering themselves. They looked so natural talking to each other. Steve could now get a better look at this guy. He was tall (not as tall as Steve), was kind of pale, and had nice handwriting. According to how he had written his name on his trapper keeper at least. 

Tony winked at him then went back to listening to the teacher. Steve wouldn’t describe himself as a jealous person, but he was undeniably jealous of this Stephen guy.

—————

**Untitled group chat**

_Bucky: steve tell everyone about how ur totally jelly_

_Natasha: Don’t say jelly  
Natasha: You sound like a teenage girl_

_Bucky: so??_

_Sam: anyway  
Sam: why is Steve jealous_

_Bucky: stevie’s been replaced_

_Natasha: oh snap  
Natasha: tell us everything_

_Steve: So_  
_Steve: During English there was a new kid  
Steve: He ended up sitting with Tony Steve: and they flirted_

_Sam: It seems like your being over dramatic_

_Bucky: Yeah it not like he was ur bf or something_

_Steve: Yeah but I want to be_

_Natasha: oh my god_

_Natasha: You so like Tony_

_Steve: well duh_

_Steve: I thought that was obvious_

_Sam: it was we’re just dumb_

_Bucky: how did Natasha not realize???_

_Bucky: like_

_Bucky: I’m not surprised how WE didn’t notice_

_Bucky: but Nat??_

_Bucky: she’s the only one that isn’t “emotionally inept”_

_Natasha: Well I feel stupid now_

_Sam: don’t, Bucky’s just rude_

_Bucky: hey_

_Sam: it’s true and you know it_

**Direct Message with unknown number**

_Unknown number: is this Steve??_  
_Unknown number: it’s me Jan_  
_Unknown number: I’m surprised I don’t have your number!! Lol_

_Steve: Hi Janet_

_Janet: Steve!! Hi_  
_Janet: Do you know why Tony has been like_  
_Janet: just so..._  
_Janet: depressed, I guess?_  
_Janet: most of the time he just has, like this longing look on his face and won’t say why_  
_Janet: I’m pretty sure it’s related to why he’s ignoring you_  
_Janet: another thing he won’t tell me :((_

_Steve: I think your right about why Tony seems so sad_

_Janet: So Why is Tony ignoring you??_

_Steve: I ditched him_  
_Steve: I was supposed to spend the last two weeks with him_  
_Steve: But I ended up out of the country those two weeks_

_Janet: Steeeeeeeve_  
_Janet: Why would you did that?????_  
_Janet: And now I assume Tony won’t let you apologize??_

_Steve: yep_

_Janet: Well Tony misses you_  
_Janet: Like, a loooot_

_Steve: Well that’s nice to know, I guess_

Steve felt something hit his face.

“Did you just throw an eraser at me?” Steve asked while sitting up.

“Yeah, you had this real happy look on your face and you stopped responding to the group chat. What else was I supposed to do?” Bucky asked, sitting down on his bed. Steve gave a small chuckle at that.

“Why do you have...that look on your face,” Bucky asked.

“Tony misses me,” Steve must of had the stupidest look on his face as he whispered that.

“Oh my god, You are hopeless.” Bucky said.

“Yeah. I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently unbeta-ed. If you would like to beta please message me on tumblr 
> 
> @yellow-n-buzzy


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said I’d update tomorrow...?
> 
> Yeah so then school happened ://
> 
> Also: I don’t support underage drinking. It’s a dumb thing to do!! And don’t do it my dudes

“So, everyone. Thor’s having a party out at Club A and he said I could bring my friends. So you’re all invited,” Loki said, sitting down at the table. Jan squealed, while hugging Loki.

“I love going to parties! Thank you for inviting me!” Janet kept hugging him, unaware of his uncomfortableness.

“You would have been invited anyway, so I don’t understand why you’re hugging me,”

“Please, you always act annoyed when Jan hugs you, yet you love it,” Bruce called him out.

“Blasphemy. Anyway are you guys coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Bruce said. Everyone at the table looked at him.

“What?” He questioned. 

“You never go to parties,” Tony said.

“Like, literally never.” Jan agreed. Loki nodded with her.

“I go to parties!” He was getting defensive.

“When was the last time you went to a party?” Jan raised her eyebrow. Bruce didn’t have an answer for her. 

“So why do you wanna go anyway?” She asked him.

“New experiences?” 

“Was that an answer or a question?” Loki sassed at him.

“Tony are you going to the party?” This was a shoddy attempt to change the subject. Yet it worked.

“Can I bring a friend?”

“Oh! Is it the new kid, Stephen?” Janet asked.

“How do you know his name already?” Tony asked.

“I know all the gossip, Tony.” She said, looking straight into his eyes. Something about that sent fear into him.

“Natasha told you, didn’t she.” Loki didn’t even look up from his nails.

“Yeah she has some classes with him.” Jan looked mildly disappointed.

“So why do you want to bring this dude you just met with us?” Bruce asked.

“I didn’t _just_ meet him. We knew each other in middle school.” Tony rolled his eyes at him. 

“So you two knew each other in middle school.” Janet had that look on her face, _that_ one.

“Janet we did not date!” His face looked exasperated. 

“You two would make such a cute couple though!”

“Isn’t he still crushing on Steve?” 

“No one asked you Bruce,” Tony was pouting now.

The bell ringed. 

“Well I’ll see you guys tonight. Meet at my dorm?” Loki asked.

“Yep!” Janet asked.

————

**Stephen**

_Tony: Stephanie  
Tony: Do you wanna go to a party with me???_

_Stephen: Sure  
Stephen: Where is it?_

_Tony: Just meet me at the dorms_  
_Tony: Dress nice!!  
Tony: :DD _

————

“Platypus how do I look!” Tony burst out of the bathroom, kicking the door open and striked a pose.

His outfit consisted of well-fitting jeans, paired with a button up shirt. He also had a dark suit vest on top, along with a matching tie.

“Who are you dressed to impress tonight?”

“Me, myself, and I, Rhodeybear.”

“Really? Because Jan would beg to differ.”

“She mentioned Stephen to you?”

“So that’s his name.”

“There is nothing going on there Rhodey.”

“You know that sounds awfully close to Steve.”

“Do we have to have this conversation?”

“Yes Tony! Steve hurt you and I don’t wa-“

“Stop.”

“Tony-“

“Please just stop.” Rhodey couldn’t not stop at that. Tony looked small and hurt, like when he first met him.

“Okay. Fine.” There was a few second of silence before Tony spoke again.

“Not going to the party?”

“I’m studying for a Spanish quiz tomorrow.” Something that should’ve been obvious, as he was surrounded by papers.

“I empathize, but I must be going now. Have fun studying!”

“Have fun partying, Tony.”

————

Tony closes the door to his dorm room, while seeing Stephen.

“Stephen!” He looks behind him and see Tony.

“Tony, you look nice.”

“As always. Now I told Loki we’d meet him at his and Bruce’s dorm room. You get to meet my friends, too!”

“Your face tells me I should be scared.” Stephen looked worried. He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“They’ll love you. Come on, let’s go.”

“Hey Tony.” He froze at that voice.

“Hello Steve.”

“Is this another one of your friends?” Stephen asked.

“No, he’s not.” Stephen had never heard so much cold and anger in his voice.

“Tony, please-“

 _“Steve.”_

“I just want to talk-“

“I don’t think he wants to talk to you.” Stephen glared at him.

“Who are you to decide that.” Steve took a step forwards. So did Stephen.

“Boys, boys you’re both pretty! Me and Stephen will be leaving now, Steve,” Tony pushed them away from each other. He felt as if he couldn’t breath. Stephen grabbed his arm and they went to another hallway.

“You okay?” Stephen wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah. Now I am.” Tony leaned into the hug.

“What the hell did he do, to you.”

“Rather not say.” He sighed, while letting go from the hug.

“Well why don’t we get to your friend’s dorm room.” They walked the rest of the way I’m a comfortable silence.

————

“Brucey! Loki! Meet Stephen!” Tony hadn’t even bothered to knock, just opening the the door and walking in. 

“Hello Stephen. Bruce is getting dressed in the bathroom.” Loki greeted him with a handshake. Although just a handshake, it seemed aggressive.

“Nice to meet you, Loki.” He just nodded in response. The door burst open again.

“Hello everyone! You must be Stephen. So nice to meet you!” Instead of going for a handshake, she surprised him with a hug. 

Both Janet and Loki looked nice. Loki had gone with black pants and a tie, along with a dark green shirt. Janet also had a fancy outfit one. She had on a sequenced black dress, with high heels. 

“Bruce! You look great. I see you followed my fashion advice.” Bruce was wearing jeans, less baggy than usual, and a purple button up.

“You do look quite snazzy, now let’s go!” Tony said.

————

The thing about Club A, is that it isn’t a _real_ club. They didn’t serve alcohol, and you had to have a student I.D. from Avengers Academy. So it was basically a cafe that after hours a bunch of teenagers danced it. Tony his friends loved it. 

“Loki! It’s great to see you and your friends.” Thor said, wrapping his arms around his brother. Loki rolled his eyes, but had a fond look on his face.

“Great to see you too, brother.” 

Tony looked around at all of the people Thor had brought. Natasha had already found Janet, of course. Then Thor brought some of his other football friends, Sam, Bucky, and Steve. Of course Steve would be here. Why wouldn’t he be, the rest of his friends were here. He didn’t want to deal with this.

Even though the club didn’t serve alcohol, didn’t mean the students didn’t drink _any._

So that’s how Tony found himself in a bathroom stall drinking out of a flask with some older classmen.

————

Steve didn’t know why he let his friends drag him here. Parties weren’t exactly his scene. Tony usually brought him to parties like this, but with him parties were always fun. So instead of dancing with his friends, he was sitting alone drinking a coffee. Steve felt someone hugging his back. 

“Hi Steve,” he said, dragging out the ‘i’. It was Tony.

“Oh, um hey.” He turned around to look at him, a decision he did _not_ regret. Tony looked quite nice in his outfit. 

“Hi Steve,” Tony started hugging him again. Ah, he was very tipsy. He never exactly knew what to do Tony got like this. Usually he took him back to his dorm room, got him some food and water, and took him to bed. Something about that felt wrong to do, if they weren’t talking.

“Steve. I miss you.” Tony put his head in the crook of Steve’s shoulder.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but you prolly don’t” he mumbled into Steve’s shoulder. He put his arms around Tony.

“I miss you.”

“Really? Because my dad told me that you didn’t care because you didn’t come.” He could barely hear Tony now.

“I’m sorry I ditched you.” Steve didn’t realize he was whisper until he said it out loud 

“Why”

“Why, what?”

“Why didn’t you come.”

“I. I went with my mom into Ireland. It was a once in a lifetime thing, so I took the opportunity.”

“Huh.” Tony got up, and walked away. He wanted to say _something_ but he didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise I won’t take like three months to update next time.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. Message me @Yellow-n-buzzy on Tumblr if you want to beta. Or just follow me :> (if you want lol)


End file.
